Provide in-depth studies of steroid hormone production, metabolism, and excretion in a cohort of obese American women undergoing drastic weight reduction and diet manipulation. Studies of a small population of women undergoing these major dietary manipulations will provide the desired information to link dietary patterns with homone production and metabolism. Values obtained during the above studies will be compared to those of a lean, age-matched group of normal women serving as controls.